The PERCY JACKSON Line
by fRANkiEGirL61
Summary: How to care for the numerous differnt units in our PERCY JACKSON line! Each Unit Guide includes WARNINGS, FAQ's, basic instructions, programming, moods, and more! Chapter 1: GROVER Unit Guide. Chapter 2: NICO DI ANGELO Unit Guide.
1. The GROVER Unit Guide

**I know this has been done before for numerous characters in numerous fandoms, but I haven't seen one for Grover yet, so I made my own. Tell me if it's considered plagiarism and I will kindly delete it. I highly doubt it is however, due to the fact there are many of these stories with the exact same formant out there all written by **_**different**_** authors. Plus I came up with the words all by myself and as I said have never yet seen one for Grover. So **_**I wrote**_** one. Anyway, please enjoy. Flames and constructive criticism are both kindly accepted to make me a better writer through the experience. :D **

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a GROVER unit, part of our PERCY JACKSON line! This instruction manual will inform you on how to care for your GROVER unit.

Basic instructions:

Name: Grover

Age: 28 years in TLF (It is stated he is 28 but only looked slightly older than Percy due to the fact that satyrs age slowly), so 32 years in TLO

Place of Manufacture: Somewhere deep in satyr land

Height: He's a short little satyr

Weight: SKIN-Y-ASS

Your GROVER unit should come with the following accessories:

Camp half-blood T-shirt

Two pairs of jeans ~HUMAN ! DISGUISE

Additional T-shirt

Sneakers and Red High Top converse ( as seen in I think TLF) ~HUMAN ! DISGUISE

Floppy ass hat ~HUMAN ! DISGUISE~ (Your GROVER unity may use this item as well in horrid times of heat)

One genuine PAN ROX scarf

One Christmas scarf

One DRINKIN' COFEE logo T-shirt. (In addition to numerous other crazy logo T-shirts seen throughout the series)

ENCHILADAS!

His newest special addition reed pipes.

_If none of these items are provided, sucks to be you._

WARNING: If you own any other units from our PERCY JACKSON line that are not part of the DEMIGOD/GOOD GUYS section, they may attempt to attack or outcast your GROVER unit.

Programming:

Your GROVER unit has a few skills that you may find useful!

Bodyguard: Who better to protect you than your own GROVER unit? Weak, slow, and rather stupid, he makes an excellent bodyguard! WARNING: GROVER unit _might_ either a) Make you laugh to death b)Accidentally kill you with the badness of his reed pipe playing or c) Boss any of your other SATYR units around.

First Aid: Your GROVER unit is great at healing you up with his MaGiC reed pipes!

Warrior: Your GROVER unit will make an excellent warrior, seeing as he and other SATYR units have the awesome weapon of reed pipes by their side!

Strategist: Your GROVER unit will give you the best silly advice there is out there!

WARNING: It is advised that you do not allow your GROVER unit to do this too often, seeing as he is silly and wimpy.

Your GROVER unit has these moods available:

Friendly

Annoyed

Angry

Sad

Depressed

Excited

Thrilled

Insane Coffee guy

And

PuMpEd Up

WARNING: It is advised that you do not allow your GROVER unit to stay in the insane coffee guy mood for too long or he may do something irrational, kill someone, start hearing satyr god voices or commit suicide. _May_.

Other moods can be unlocked with different treatment of your GROVER unit, or are downloadable from our website!

Relations with other units:

The GROVER unit's mood may change depending on his company.

The ANNABETH CHASE unit will constantly be annoyed or feel bad for your GROVER unit.

The PERCY JACKSON unit will befriend and look to your GROVER unit for advice.

The CHIRON unit will be kind and sorry to your GROVER unit, as well as occasionally helpful.

This also includes your DIONYSUS unit.

The JUNIPER unit will date your GROVER unit and cry obsessively when away from him for long periods of time.

The COUNCIL OF 7 CLOVERS line (MIXED ! CHARACTERS) will become enemies with your GROVER unit and try to outcast him, as well as possibly secretly plot to kill him.

WARNING: Try to limit GROVER unit's interactions with units from the COUNCIL OF 7 CLOVERS line or KRONOS' PEEPS line. Too much interaction can lead to death.

Cleaning: He is a disgusting pig and refuses to clean himself, the _animal. _It is highly recommended for your GROVER unit's own good that you clean him twice a day. (He gets DIRTY and FAST!)

FAQ

Q: My GROVER unit is trying to kill me! Why?

A: Coffee high. Or maybe he hates you, in which case, sucks to be you.

Q: I opened the box in front of my NICO DI ANGELO unit and now the two are fighting! What do I do?!

A: _Run_. And order new units of both.

Q: My GROVER unit broke my JUNIPER unit's heart, but he went back to her only to leave her again! What do I do?

A: Looks like you've ordered our dysfunctional BAD FANFIC units. Please return them and we will give you new units free. (Or half price.)

Q: I've fallen in love with my GROVER unit!

A: You may have become a fan girl. We offer our sincere apologies, but GROVER units are not capable of love with anyone other than your JUNIPER unit.

Q: I opened the box in front of my PERCY JACKSON unit and now the two are making out! What do I do?

A: Looks like you got two dysfunctional YAOI units. Please return them both. Or if you are female, you may want to keep them.

You _pervert._

**No offence to actual fan fic writers, yaoi fans or shippers. If you are offended please tell me and I will immediately fix it. My sincerest apologies. Anyway, as I said before flames and CC are both kindly accepted due to the fact that I can become a better writer through them. If you have CC please tell me, or if you just want to rant off on me, feel welcome. :P ~fRANkiEGirL61**


	2. The NICO DI ANGELO Unit Guide

**Sequel to my other PJO one-shot, The GROVER Unit Guide.**

**Ah, this was… unexpected, to say the least. You see, quite a while ago, I published a one-shot with a Grover unit guide, and after that didn't give it the time of day. But then today I was procrastinating from homework and looked at my overly-long list of fics, and I was reminded of my Grover unit guide. I re-read it, and was like, "Haha… I'm a crack up!" or something like that. And before I knew what was going on, I was writing a sequel: The NICO DI ANGELO Unit Guide. Yup. So… here we go!**

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a NICO unit, part of our PERCY JACKSON line! This instruction manual will inform you on how to care for your NICO unit.

Basic instructions:

Name: Nico Di Angelo, OR Nicholas, OR Nicster, OR Nicoli, OR Nicci, OR, if you really want to get on his nerves, Nicole! Just choose one of the aforementioned names and for only $20.95 we'll through in a personalized name tag for your NICO unit!

Age: Alas! We sell NICO in all his ages throughout the books: 10, 11, AND 12; a value of $49.99. But order now for the special offer of not $10.99, not $20.99, and not $48.99 but $102.99! That's right, folks; order now to get the $49.99 value of Nico's every age for just $102.99!

Place of Manufacture: Ah, who knows? Somewhere deep in the land of eggs, sperms, and Nicos…

Height: Hehe… well due to a current factory dysfunction our NICOs are running a little short *cough* 4'9' *cough cough* Ahem… *clears throat* I should really get some cough medicine for that…

Weight: SKIN-Y-ASS. And, you know, the additional 12 year old muscles that we've all come to know and love… that's right all you NicoxOC Mary-Sue writing fan-girls; you can order NICO SMOKING HOT!

Your NICO unit should come with the following accessories:

Camp half-blood T-shirt

Pack of Myth O Magic Cards (if you ordered the 10 YEAR OLD!NICO)

3 pairs of black skinny jeans (if you ordered the schmexy very sexy 12 year old Nico)

Additional T-shirts for version ages 11 and 12

A bunch of 10 year old Ts & jeans for the 10 year old version

Sneakers and black high top Converse (As seen in many rabid Goth!Nico fan-girl fics!)

A skull ring for all versions

Numerous band tees

His newest special addition: pink kitty-cat sweater. (Yeah, THE sweater that he got strangled into by Annabeth last Halloween.)

_If none of these items are provided, sucks to be you._

WARNING: If you own any other units from our PERCY JACKSON line that are not part of the DEMIGOD/GOOD GUYS section, they may attempt to attack, kill, or persuade your NICO unit to join the dark side with cookies.

Yeah, just getting it out there. He loves cookies.

Programming:

Your NICO unit has a few skills that you may find useful!

Bodyguard: Who better to protect you than your own NICO unit? Awesomeful, epical, and SUCH a hawtbod, (who can also conjure an army of evil skeleton dudes from the dead) where will you EVER find a better bodyguard? WARNING: NICO unit _might_ either a) Make you laugh to death b) Accidentally kill you with the bad-ness of his singing or c) commit suicide because he's a son of Hades and that's just how he rolls.

First Aid: Your NICO unit is great at healing you up with his power to take his shirt off and devilish good looks.

Warrior: Your NICO unit will make an excellent warrior. He can conjure of an army of fierce dead guys almost instantaneously, is good with a sword, has connections in the underworld, can shadow-travel you outta there when things are going bad, and has many other awesome stuff he can do to defend you!

Plus, he speaks and writes ancient Greek, which is way awesome, so yeah.

Strategist: Your NICO unit will give you the best advice yet. (At least, he _thinks _he's a good advice-giver.)

WARNING: It is advised that you do not allow your NICO unit to do this too often, seeing as he is a guy, and therefore not the smartest apple in the bunch.

Your NICO unit has these moods available:

Friendly

Annoyed

Angry

Sad

Depressed

Excited

Thrilled

Pissed

Evil

Used

Betrayed

Suicidal

Goth

Emo

Out-casted

Lonely

WARNING: It is advised that you do not allow your NICO unit to stay in the _pissed_ mood for too long or he may do something irrational, kill someone, start hearing satyr god voices, or commit suicide. _May_.

Other moods can be unlocked with different treatment of your NICO unit, or are downloadable from our website!

Relations with other units:

The NICO unit's mood may change depending on his company.

The ANNABETH CHASE unit will constantly fret over and annoy the living daylights out of your NICO unit.

The PERCY JACKSON unit will befriend and feel bad for your NICO unit.

The CHIRON unit will be kind and sorry to your NICO unit, as well as occasionally helpful.

The HADES unit will try to seem passive about your NICO unit but secretly care for him.

The BIANCA unit will love and care for and help your NICO unit.

The FANFICTION OC UNITS will pester your NICO unit and try to act all sexy in front of him and annoy the hell out of him because they're obviously Mary Sues.

WARNING: Try to limit the NICO unit's interactions with units from the FANFICTION OCs line or KRONOS' PEEPS line. Too much interaction can lead to death.

Cleaning: He is not an _animal. _He knows how to clean himself.

FAQ

Q: My NICO unit is trying to kill me! Why?

A: He's depressed. Or maybe he hates you, in which case, sucks to be you.

Q: I opened the box in front of my PERCY JACKSON unit and now the two are fighting! What do I do?

A: _Run_. And order new units of both.

Q: My NICO unit broke my FANFICTION OC unit's heart, but he went back to her only to leave her again! What do I do?

A: Looks like you've ordered our dysfunctional BAD FANFIC units. Please return them and we will give you new units free. (Or half price.)

Q: I've fallen in love with my NICO unit!

A: You may have become a fan-girl. We offer our sincere apologies, but NICO units are not capable of love. Period.

Q: I opened the box in front of my HADES unit and now the two are making out! What do I do?

A: Looks like you got two dysfunctional YAOI units. Please return them both. Or if you are female, you may want to keep them.

You _pervert._

**

* * *

**

No offense to actual yaoi fans or shippers. If anyone is offended or uncomfortable with anything in the fic, please let me know and I'll fix it immediately.

**Okay. Now that that's out of the way… YAY! This was so much more fun to write than the GROVER one I made. Review, please, and if you do I may make yet ANOTHER sequel. Also check out my GROVER one. Thanks, guys!**

**~fRANkiEGirL61**


End file.
